it's always better on holiday
by Saerie
Summary: Historia inspirowana słowami piosenki...krótka opowieść o wakacyjnej znajomości


Małe bistro świeciło pustkami. Było wcześnie rano, parę minut po otwarciu. W środku, przy małym stoliku obok lady, siedziała chuda dziewczyna, tasując karty. Mechanicznie przekładała kartoniki, patrząc tępo w ścianę. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją skrzypnięcie drzwi. Do środka wszedł młody mężczyzna w jasnej koszuli i w spodniach o podobnym, jasnym kolorze. Twarz skrywał za wielkimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Usiadł parę stolików dalej od niej i od razu zatopił się w lekturze menu. Dziewczyna nadal tasowała karty. Mężczyzna ściągnął wreszcie okulary i odłożył menu. Dziewczyna odłożyła karty i podeszła do niego. Z kieszeni w fartuchu wyciągnęła bloczek i pstryknęła długopisem.

-Dzień dobry. Czym mogę panu służyć?- miała dziwny akcent, niby amerykański, ale nie do końca. Pewnie próbuje podszkolić język.

Nieznajomy odkaszlnął.

- Naleśniki z owocami poproszę. Do tego kawę.

- Z mlekiem i z cukrem?

- Nie. Czarną.

- Proszę bardzo.

Weszła za ladę i krzyknęła do okienka podając jednocześnie kartkę. Następnie włączyła ekspres do kawy. Mężczyzna patrzył w okno pochłonięty zupełnie własnymi myślami. Dziewczyna obserwowała go ukradkiem. Szczupły blondyn, na oko może koło trzydziestki o drobnej twarzy i przyjemnym, niskim głosie. Ekspres wkrótce zaczął się krztusić a w pomieszczeniu czuć było świeżą kawą. Filiżankę postawiła na małej okrągłej tacy. Wolno, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na pełnym naczyniu, szła w kierunku klienta. Ewidentnie nie miała jeszcze wprawy.

- Pańska kawa. –powoli postawiła filiżankę na stole.

- Dziękuję. –dziewczyna spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się zadowolona, że doniosła tacę niczego nie rozlewając. Za moment w okienku pojawił się talerz z parującymi naleśnikami. Mężczyzna pociągnął łyk świeżej, gorącej kawy. Tego potrzebował. Dziewczyna w tym czasie niosła już jego zamówienie. Z jedzeniem szło jej wyraźnie sprawniej.

- I pańskie naleśniki. Smacznego. –gdy pochyliła się stawiając talerz, poczuła zapach perfum. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć co to za marka, ale zapach podobał jej się. On przyjrzał się jej rękom. Miała sporo pieprzyków.

- Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna wróciła do swojego stolika z kartami. Przetasowała je raz jeszcze po czym rozłożyła je w sześciu rzędach po cztery karty. Potem patrzyła na nie w skupieniu, delikatnie dotykając ich opuszkami palców. Na czole pojawiła się jej mała pionowa bruzda. Lewą ręką podrapała się po uchu a potem bezwiednie tarła palcami dolną wargę. Nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie i mężczyzna mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Bardzo drobna, o nijakim ale ciemnym kolorze włosów. Wokół głowy pasemka- czerwone i blond. Krótkie włosy, potargane i wywijające się w każdą stronę. Zwrócił uwagę na jej kolczyki, które bardziej przypominały łańcuszek przymocowany do ucha niż tradycyjny kolczyk. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i sprzątnęła karty. Mężczyzna w tym momencie skończył jeść. Spojrzała ukradkiem na jego stół. Widząc odłożony talerz, podeszła do niego.

- Mam nadzieję, że smakowało. Czy miałby pan ochotę na deser. Ciasto, albo lody?

- Może ciasto z kremem? Wygląda całkiem nieźle.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i zniżyła głos.

- Myślę, że inne ciasto lepiej by panu dziś smakowało.

- Które proponujesz?

- Sernik jest całkiem fajny. I takie z galaretką i owocami na miękkim spodzie.

- Niech będzie to z galaretką.

- Już się robi.

Dziewczyna weszła za ladę i mężczyzna nie widział dokładnie co robi. Po odgłosach domyślił się, że wyciągnęła całą blachę ciasta i odkrajała kawałek. Po chwili niosła je do jego stolika.

- Całkiem spory ten kawałek. Takiego dużego się nie spodziewałem. Nie wiem czy dam radę zjeść.- uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Da pan radę. To jakby jadł pan same owoce. Smacznego.

- Dziękuję. Czy mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie?

- Słucham?

- Co robiłaś z tymi kartami? To jakiś pasjans? Widziałem, że intensywnie się w nie wpatrywałaś, ale nie widziałem żadnego przekładania.

Dziewczyna spuściła oczy uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Nie, to nie pasjans.

- Wróżysz z kart?

- Tak jakby. Sprawdzam co u moich znajomych. Tańsze to niż do nich dzwonić. -kiwała na bok głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- A nie wolałabyś do nich zdzwonić?

- Jasne, że bym wolała, ale wydałabym majątek na zagraniczne.

- To tarot?

- Nie. Na tarocie się nie znam. Używam zwykłych kart. Jak do gry. Mało pokazują, ale i tak się śmieję, że widzę to co chcę zobaczyć.

- Mogłabyś mi powróżyć? Nigdy nie byłem u wróżki i ciekaw jestem jakie to uczucie. Zapłacę ci jeśli chcesz.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła.

- Ale...ale ze mnie żadna wróżka. Ja to tak rozrywkowo karty układam. I za darmo. Dziś jest promocja.- puściła do niego oko.

Wzięła karty ze swojego stolika i usiadła naprzeciw niego tasując karty. Mężczyzna jadł ciasto.

- Rozumiem, że chce pan wiedzieć co przyszłość dla pana zgotowała?

- A numerki w loterii potrafisz dojrzeć? Poza tym jestem Alex. –wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Margarita. Ale wolę jak mówi się do mnie Margot. Może trochę snobistycznie, ale chociaż nie brzmi to jak nazwa pizzy.

- Margot? Piękne imię.

- Dziękuję. Alex od Alexandra? –mężczyzna skinął głową- Moment, muszę tylko dobrze potasować karty.

Miała szczupłe, długopalce dłonie. Pierścionek na prawym, wskazującym palcu. I zegarek na eleganckiej bransolecie. Też na prawej ręce. Mańkut? Alex miał wrażenie, że zamówienie pisała prawą ręką. Kończył już pałaszować ciasto, gdy rozłożyła karty w sześciu rzędach po cztery.

- I co widzisz?

- Nie wiem jeszcze. Próbuję to jakoś zinterpretować. Widzisz, często jest tak, że prócz przyszłości, ukazuje się też fragment przeszłości. Żeby jakoś powiązać jedno z drugim. Najbardziej interesuje mnie ten kawałek. –wskazała na dolny fragment układu.

- Czemu akurat ten?

Dotknęła waleta kier.

- Bo ta karta oznacza ciebie. –zamilkła przygryzając dolna wargę- Dobra. Oto co widzę. Pokłóciłeś się, lub się pokłócisz, trudno mi orzec, z pewną ciemnowłosą ale jasnooką dziewczyną. Kłótnia jest ostra, ale sprawa nie jest jeszcze przegrana. Wygląda na to, że się pogodzicie. Widzę tu też ciemną blondynkę. Albo to ona jest przyczyna kłótni, albo pomoże ci się pozbierać po kłótni. A potem to ona będzie miała żal do ciebie. Trudno ci się dogadać z kobietami...

- Strasznie mętna ta twoja przepowiednia.

- Każda dobra przepowiednia jest mętna.

Do bistro weszła para w średnim wieku. Zajęli stolik pod oknem.

- Obowiązki wzywają. Chcesz jeszcze kawy? Albo lodów?

- Nie. Nic już nie zmieszczę. Poproszę cię o rachunek.

- OK. Już niosę.

Zabrała talerzyk po cieście i filiżankę po kawie. Weszła za ladę by nabić rachunek. Kasa zapiszczała i wypluła z siebie kawałek papieru. Zaniosła rachunek Alexowi i podeszła do nowych klientów. Wzięła od nich zamówienie i wróciła do okienka by przekazać je kuchni. Alex podszedł do lady i wyciągnął banknot.

- Reszta dla ciebie.- uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Margot spojrzała na banknot i aż oczy jej zabłyszczały.

- Takich klientów to ja częściej poproszę.

- Co dziś życzy pan sobie na śniadanie? –uśmiechnęła się pytająco do Alexa.

- Może jajecznicę na bekonie.

- Z ilu jaj?

- Trzech.

- Co tak skromnie?

- Bo chcę jeszcze ciasto na deser. I kawę.

- Już się robi.

Po chwili przyniosła mu jajecznicę i kawę. Byli sami.

- Usiądź. Nie lubię jeść w samotności.

- Jasne.

- Co tu robisz gdy nie wróżysz z kart i nie serwujesz śniadań?

- Spaceruję po plaży słuchając muzyki.

- Liczyłem na coś bardziej szalonego.

- Niestety. Grzeczna ze mnie dziewczynka.

- Te, które tak mówią farbują potem włosy na czerwono i zaczynają zdobywać świat. –wymownie spojrzał na jej farbowaną grzywkę.

- Nie lubię odrostów. Poza stadium pasemek raczej nie wyjdę.

- Zatem zdobędziesz tylko najbliższą okolicę.

- Dobre i tyle. Nie mam ambicji Aleksandra Wielkiego. –mrugnęła do niego.

- Bywasz w tutejszych klubach?

- Tylko w jednym.

- Czemu?

- Bo zaprzyjaźniłam się tam z barmanem.

- Albo dajesz nieliche napiwki, albo pijesz tyle, że już nie trzeba napiwków.

- Biedna jestem i na wysokie napiwki nie ma co ode mnie liczyć.

Przez moment przyglądał się jej jakby coś analizował.

- Wyjdziesz dziś gdzieś ze mną? Wypiłbym chętnie drinka albo i dwa a nie lubię pić sam do lustra.

Dziewczyna, zaskoczona, uniosła brwi. Przygryzła dolną wargę drapiąc się w tył głowy.

- Szukasz dobrej wymówki? Nie trzeba. Jak nie chcesz to nie. –mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie, nie szukam wymówki. Po prostu ...zamurowało mnie. Szukałam jakieś błyskotliwej odpowiedzi. Jak widać, z marnym rezultatem.

Alex patrzył na nią uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dziewczynę trochę to peszyło.

- Dziewiąta będzie ci pasować?

- Jasne. Widziałeś rynek, prawda? Jest tam taka fontanna z mitycznymi herosami. Tam się spotkajmy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Powiedz...sprawdzisz w kartach jak się będziesz dziś bawić?

- Nie. Nie sprawdzam nigdy co mnie czeka.

- Pozwalasz się ludziom zaskakiwać?

- Dokładnie.

Stał do niej bokiem. Ubrany elegancko, ale z pewną dozą luzu - ciemna marynarka, ciemne spodnie i krwista koszula z postawionym kołnierzem. Było za pięć dziewiąta.

- Cześć Alex. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekasz za długo? -na moment, zanim się odezwała owionął go mocny zapach perfum. Mocny, ale nie duszący.

- Nie. Właściwie to też dopiero przyszedłem. –przyjrzał się jej uważniej - Świetnie wyglądasz.

- Dzięki. –dziewczyna spuściła głowę, uśmiechając się speszona. Przygładziła białą mini-spódniczkę. Spod rozpiętej białej kurtki wychodził czarny T-shirt. Na nogach miała fikuśne espadryle na średnim koturnie.

Szli obok siebie. Blisko, ale z zachowaniem odstępu. Ona opowiedziała mu o swoich studiach i zainteresowaniach. On, zdawkowo o swojej pracy. Mówił, że dużo podróżuje. Służbowo. Dziewczyna czuła, że Alex nie ma chęci o tym mówić. Nie naciskała

- To już tu. The Green Fields.

Przed klubem stała grupka młodych ludzi śmiejąc się i paląc papierosy. Zielone światło neonu oświetlało ich twarze nadając im nienaturalny wygląd. Alex teatralnie wskazał na wejście.

- Panie przodem.

W środku było sporo ludzi, ale nie było tłoczno. Duży hol z egzotycznymi roślinami doniczkowymi, szatnia i wejście na główną salę. Na lewo bar na prawo olbrzymi parkiet z jasną, podświetlaną podłogą. Alexowi przywiodło to na myśl scenografię rodem z „Gorączki sobotniej nocy". Nad parkietem kolorowe światła i nieśmiertelne dyskotekowe kule. Za parkietem małe stoliczki i sofy, gdzie strudzeni tańcem mogli odpocząć. Podeszli do długiego, wypolerowanego baru. Barman, tleniony blondyn z trwałą ondulacją i starannie przyciętą bródką, uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczyny.

- Kogóż to moje oczy widzą! Królowa kart, Margot znowu u nas! I to z królem jak widzę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zażenowana.

- Raczej walet niż król. –wyciągnął rękę do barmana. –Alex.

- Max. Milo mi cię poznać, walecie. Co wam podać do picia?

- Dla mnie to co zwykle.

- A ja chętnie spróbuję co ta pannica tu pija.

Dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na barmana, ten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, gratulując Alexowi świetnego wyboru. Po chwili na barze stały już dwa drinki o ciemnym kolorze. Alex i Margot stuknęli się szklaneczkami i wypili swoje drinki. Mężczyzna lekko się skrzywił.

- Mocne to. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś aż tak mocnego po tobie.

Margot oblizała usta i wzruszyła ramionami. Najwyraźniej moc alkoholu nie zrobiła na niej najmniejszego wrażenia. Muzyka przestała grać a na parkiet wszedł szczupły młody człowiek w błyszczącej granatowej marynarce. Ogłosił konkurs tańca w którym najlepsza para może wygrać butelkę szampana. Muzyka dowolna, style też. Wszyscy chętni są proszeni o zgłoszenie się do prowadzącego konkurs, czyli niego. Alex widział jak dziewczyna mruży oczy i uśmiecha się przebiegle. Spojrzała na niego i zanim jeszcze zdążyła się odezwać, pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Nie Margot. Nie będę tańczył. Nie idzie mi to aż tak dobrze.

- Ale nie szkodzi! Alex, ja mam fantastyczny pomysł! I wcale nie musisz dobrze tańczyć.

- Nie?

- Nie. Masz po prostu stać. Mnie zostaw resztę.- mrugnęła do niego.

- Tobie zostawić resztę?

- Tak.

- Nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco.

- Zaufaj mi. Poza tym kiedy ostatnio zrobiłeś coś na tyle szalonego jak udział w konkursie tańca?

- Dość dawno temu.

- Ja też. Chodź. Będzie śmiesznie.

Złapała go za rękę i wyciągnęła na parkiet. Przy wodzireju stało już kilka kolorowych par. Alex i Margot zgłosili się jako ostatni.

Pary reprezentowały naprawdę wysoki poziom. Disco, tango, czasem funky, pary wybierały najróżniejsze gatunki muzyczne. Alex miał wrażenie, że jednak bardzo się wygłupił zgadzając na ten konkurs. Nie dorastał do pięt tancerzom, których oglądał. Wreszcie przyszła ich kolej. Margot raz jeszcze przykazała mu się nie ruszać. Miał stać i w odpowiednim momencie zrobić co do niego należało. Gdy się spytał co takiego miałby zrobić, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco, mówiąc, że na pewno się domyśli. Alex miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Gdy wodzirej ich przedstawił publiczności, Margot pobiegła do DJ-a. Po chwili z głośników popłynęły leniwe dźwięki perkusji i basu. „Come together" The Beatles. Margot poruszyła biodrami do taktu, powoli zdejmując kurtkę. Wolno obróciła się, przekrzywiając głowę. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Alexa, po czym rzuciła w niego kurtką. Po sali rozległ się cichy gwizd. Mężczyzna spojrzał na kurtkę, potem na dziewczynę. Ta dalej kręciła powoli biodrami, wyciągając w górę ręce. Jej ruchy były wolne, ale płynne. Podeszła wolno, patrząc na niego mrużąc oczy. Usta lekko rozchylone. Znowu omiótł go zapach jej perfum. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jak łowca patrzy na swoją ofiarę. Obeszła go powoli, niby od niechcenia ocierając się o niego. Gdy była za nim, przytuliła się do jego pleców. Zahaczyła swoją nogę o jego. Zbliżyła swoje usta do jego ucha. _Come together...right now...over me..._ Gwałtownymi obrotami odsunęła się, by ponownie podejść do niego powoli. Stanęła przed nim patrząc mu zawadiacko w oczy. Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Jej perfumy zawróciły mu w głowie. Dziewczyna objęła go przybliżając swoją twarz niebezpiecznie blisko jego. Położył jej rękę na plecach przyciskając ją do siebie. Pomyślał, że zaraz go pocałuje. Instynktownie zamknął oczy. Muzyka wybrzmiała, a on nie czuł miękkiego dotyku na swoich wargach. Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy. Jej twarz była blisko. Czuł jej ciepły, przyśpieszony oddech. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać i krzyczeć. Margot odsunęła się z wyrazem lekkiego zażenowania na twarzy. Jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, przestała być kusicielką i znowu stała się kelnerką z bistro. Alex uśmiechnął się do niej oszołomiony.

Nie wygrali, ale zostali wyróżnieni za „aktywną postawę partnera". Nagrodą była kolejka trzech drinków. Przy barze Max powitał ich gromkimi oklaskami.

- Co za show. Powinniście robić to częściej.

- Nie wiem. Wciąż jeszcze jestem roztrzęsiona.

- A ja mam wielką ochotę potańczyć. Niech udowodnię wszystkim, że otrzymałem tę nagrodę zasłużenie.

- Jesteś tego pewien? Nie byłeś zbyt przekonany do tańca jeszcze parę chwil temu.

Alex wypił jednym haustem drinka, złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę parkietu.

- O matko już dawno się tak nie wytańczyłam. Alex, jesteś królem parkietu! Powiedziałabym coś jeszcze, ale trochę język mi się plącze i słów jakoś brakuje. A mówią, że po alkoholu to się w każdym języku dogadasz.

- Mi też się plącze, a mówię nim od urodzenia.

Szli lekko chwiejnym krokiem obejmując się w pasie. Margot usiłowała naśladować jego akcent wybuchając co chwilę gromkim śmiechem i krzycząc, że tak mówić się nie da. Na to Alex imitował jej akcent, także stwierdzając, że tak to nijak mówić się nie da.

- Proszę wycieczki, wycieczki już koniec! Tu mój przystanek. –dziewczyna wskazała na kamienicę przed którą się zatrzymali. Margot wyprostowała się i puściła Alexa. Spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się. Alex pomyślał, że wygląda niezwykle trzeźwo.

- Trafisz stąd do domu, co tancerko?

- O mnie się nie martw, ja sobie radę dam. –zaśmiała się. –A ty? Wiesz jak stąd trafić do domu?

- Jasne. Najpierw skręcę tam, potem tam a potem...to miasto nie jest zbyt wielkie, około południa na pewno będę już u siebie. Trzymaj się Margot.

- Czołem Alex. –przyłożyła palce do głowy jakby salutowała. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

Alex ruszył w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna chwilę popatrzyła zanim zniknął jej za zakrętem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pchnęła drzwi.

Głos telefonu bestialsko wyrwał mężczyznę ze snu. Było po dziesiątej. Zaspany, nerwowo przerzucił stertę rzeczy na szafce .Leżały tam jakieś darmowe popołudniówki i ulotki informujące o najlepszym salonie piękności w mieście. Pod jakimiś starymi rachunkami znalazł telefon. Eleanor. Zastanowił się czy odbierać. Potarł dłonią czoło.

- Słucham?

- Alex...jestem na stacji. Nicholas powiedział mi, gdzie cię szukać. Ja...-głos jej drżał –ja chciałam cię przeprosić. Wyjdź po mnie, nie chcę się błąkać sama po mieście.

- Dobra, daj mi jakieś pół godziny.

Siedziała na ławce przeglądając damskie czasopismo. Ciemne włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Alex podszedł do niej cicho.

- Witaj Eleanor.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, odkładając czasopismo. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Witaj Alex.

Stali tak w ciszy nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Alex odchrząknął..

- Chyba nie będziemy tak tu stać cały dzień. Chodź, pójdziemy do mnie. –wziął jej torbę podróżną . Szli w milczeniu.

Ich rozmowa przebiegała spokojnie. On obiecał, że znajdzie dla niej więcej czasu, ona obiecała, że będzie bardziej wyrozumiała, że pogodzi się z ciągłymi jego podróżami. Głos jej drżał. Była bardzo zdenerwowana. Przytulił ją, żeby ja uspokoić. Poczuł jej kwiatowe perfumy. Boże, jak bardzo brakowało mu tego zapachu. Zanurzył twarz w jej miękkich włosach. Jak bardzo mu jej brakowało. Pocałował ją w szyję. Raz, potem jeszcze raz. Obsypał jej twarz pocałunkami.

Spała, a jej jedwabista skóra, skąpana w blasku księżyca była dla niego najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie. Widział jak cicho i spokojnie oddycha. Czuł ciepło jej ciała. Kochał ją. Na dobre i złe. Wiedział, że nigdy już jej nie opuści. Nigdy...-wyszeptał.

Małe bistro. Puste o tej porze. W środku, przy małym stoliku siedzi szczupła dziewczyna układając pasjansa. Do środka weszli pierwsi klienci. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę. Uśmiechnęła się, zapraszając gości. Eleanor odwzajemniła jej uśmiech, Alex podniósł rękę. Zajęli stolik przy którym zawsze siadał. Eleanor siadła tyłem do kelnerki. Margot wyciągnęła bloczek i pstryknęła długopisem. Wolno do nich podeszła.

- Dzień dobry. Czym mogę państwu służyć?

- Ja poproszę sałatkę i wodę. Przepraszam, ale gdzie jest tu toaleta? –Eleanor złożyła menu.

- Tam na końcu sali, na prawo. Proszę tylko uważać na drzwi. Trochę się przycinają.

- Jakbyś ugrzęzła na dobre, to krzycz.

Eleanor wstając, wzruszyła ramionami na tę uwagę.

- Nie wspominałeś, że odwiedzi cię siostra. –Margot zwróciła się do Alexa, gdy kobieta zniknęła już w toalecie.

- Nie mam rodzeństwa. –zacisnął wargi. – To Eleanor. Moja dziewczyna. Mieliśmy sprzeczkę, dość ostrą. Spakowałem się i wylądowałem tu. Ona przyjechała za mną. I...chyba się pogodziliśmy. Margot...przepraszam cię. Wolę sobie nawet nie wyobrażać co teraz o mnie myślisz. To było podłe, a ja zachowałem się jak dupek.

Patrzyła na niego przechylając głowę.

- Wiesz chyba, że tłumaczą się tylko winni. Nie powiedziałeś mi o Eleanor, owszem, ale przecież nie próbowałeś mnie poderwać, więc w czym problem? Bo przecież nie próbowałeś, prawda?

- Nie, nie próbowałem.- mężczyzna był najwyraźniej zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy.

- Zatem nie ma się z czego tłumaczyć. A teraz powiedz mi, co chcesz na śniadanie.

- Mogą być naleśniki. Margot...wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj, zaraz po śniadaniu.

- Szczęśliwej podróży w takim razie. –mrugnęła do niego.

Margot siedziała na plaży. Stopy miała wkopane w piasek, klapki leżały obok. Morze było niezwykle spokojne. Zupełnie jak wielkie jezioro. Księżyc w pełni, srebrzył jego ciemną taflę. Dziewczyna zaciskała pięści. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że wyjazd Alexa tak bardzo ją poruszył, że obecność Eleanor w jego życiu tak bardzo ją wzburzyła. Przecież...przecież ją widziała...wtedy, w kartach. Analizowała ponownie wszystkie chwile, które spędzili razem- zawsze odpowiedni dystans między nimi i ta niewidzialna linia, granica, która nie pozwalała mu na więcej. Nawet wtedy pod jej domem. Przecież mógł ją pocałować w policzek. Ale tego nie zrobił. Naprawdę nie próbował jej poderwać. Nawet nie wziął od niej numeru telefonu! Problem był w tym, że jej się wydawało inaczej. Czasem w pojedynczym spojrzeniu, przypadkowym zetknięciu rąk odczytywała obietnicę na coś więcej. Pomyliła się. Jej własna wyobraźnia paskudnie z niej zakpiła. I to bolało ją najbardziej. Patrzyła bezmyślnie na srebrną taflę morza. Ujrzała tam Alexa i Eleanor. On nadal dużo podróżował. Był w trasie koncertowej. Wracał zmęczony, potem zamykał się w studio. Ona coraz bardziej czuła się samotna. Zaczęła mieć tego dość. Pewnego dnia po prostu spakowała walizki i odeszła. Zostawiając list pełen gniewu i żalu. Odeszła i nie wróciła. Nigdy. Zanim Margot zdążyła się zorientować co ogląda, lekki wiatr pomarszczył spokojną taflę morza. Wizja rozmyła się. Dziewczyna zaczęła cicho płakać...


End file.
